1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an insulator device for a power transformer and more particularly to an insulator device which enables a power transformer to be fixedly mounted on a chassis and electrically insulated therefrom.
2. Description of the Background
In a conventional apparatus using a conductive chassis, the core of a power transformer is in electrical contact with the chassis, since, in general, the power transformer is fixedly mounted on the chassis by means of metal screws and a metal band holding the transformer. This structure may form an imaginary circuit between the core and ground with respect to high frequency noise currents which may flow through a primary coil of the transformer. In such a circuit, the noise currents flow through a series of stray capacitances between the coil and the core as well as the chassis and ground. To this end, the appearance of such a imaginary circuit is likely to lead to fluctuations of the ground potential of electronic circuits formed on the printed substrate, thereby causing the undesirable operation of the apparatus, or the deterioration of tone quality in the case of hi-fi equipment.